


After the Ending

by Hope_Tree_Celeste



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Spoilers for the ending of SPM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Tree_Celeste/pseuds/Hope_Tree_Celeste
Summary: What I believe happened after the ending of Super Paper Mario.
Relationships: Count Bleck | Blumiere/Lady Timpani | Tippi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	After the Ending

It’s been some time since Timpani and Blumiere exchanged their long overdue wedding vows to quell and destroy the power of the Chaos heart. After the Chaos Heart and Pure Hearts disappeared, so too did Blumiere and Timpani. 

When he opened his eyes, Blumiere saw an endless sea of lush, green fields and a sky that was completely clear of clouds. He looked over to his side and saw that Timpani was lying nearby. She had returned to her human form. Some of her chestnut brown hair was held back delicately by a red ribbon, but the rest was free to flow down her backside and she was wearing a light green sleeveless dress. He climbed to his feet and walked over to her peaceful figure, kneeling beside her. 

_ At last…  _ he thought to himself.  _ I get to see your beautiful face once again.  _ He placed his hand on her cheek and rested his forehead on her temple. She stirred slightly, and Blumiere moved back. Timpani opened her gentle green eyes and looked up at her love. He was just as she remembered him before that whole nightmare began; a human figure, but his skin was a light shade of royal blue, his hair contrasting from his skin as a shade of indigo. 

A smile crept its way onto her face as she embraced Blumiere. He jumped but quickly recuperated, wrapping his arms around her waist. They released one another and Blumiere grabbed her hand lightly. He looked Timpani in the eyes. 

“My dear, I believe we have found our new home where we can live together happily. I can’t believe it myself, but I think that the Pure Hearts brought us here after they destroyed the Chaos Heart.” 

She looked up at the sky and pointed to the few white clouds that had appeared above their heads. He let go of her hands and she began to twirl in the noontime sunlight. Shaking his head, Blumiere joined Timpani in basking in the new land that they had been blessed with. 

She stopped spinning and fell into Blumiere’s arms. She laughed, trying to keep her balance. “This place is absolutely stunning, Blumiere! I can’t believe no one knew about this!” She turned to face the seemingly never-ending land that was covered in grass and patches of flowers. 

Blumiere looked around and saw a forest with rose bushes at the foot of some of the trees. He walked over to them and picked one. As he made his way towards Timpani, a thought crossed his mind:  _ Where were the other people that resided here? This place just couldn’t be void of any human life, could it? _ Blumiere tapped Timpani’s shoulder and placed the rose in her hair, being careful to not accidentally prick her head. She touched the rose’s petals with two fingers, a light blush covering her cheeks. 

Her voice was nothing but a whisper as she spoke to him. “You know, we need to catch up on all of the time we lost due to Dimentio and your father.” Hearing anything about his father, even just mentioning his name or the title he held as a blood relative to Blumiere made his stomach twist.  _ If it hadn’t been for him and Dimentio, I…  _ He stopped that train of thought before he could truly dwell on it.

He hadn’t realized that he was spacing out until he didn’t feel Timpani’s arms around his neck and rather felt someone poking his face. Blinking a few times, he smiled sheepishly and picked Timpani up bridal style. She tried to get him to put her down, but he continued walking. 

After a while, the sky darkened to reveal a back canvas full of white stars that spread over the entire night sky. Timpani had since stopped playfully resisting Blumiere and fallen asleep. He laid her down on the hillside and sat next to her sleeping figure. The moonlight reflected off of her naturally pale face, making it radiant in the silver light of night. His hand gently caressed her face as her soft and even breathing filled the silence around them. Blumiere laid down next to her and, placing his hand on hers, drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


~

  
  


There was only darkness, but soon a darker figure crept up towards him. Its red eyes were the only part of the dark creature that showed it was there in the first place. Blumiere began to walk away from it slowly. It began to move faster and Blumiere followed suit. He continued running until he was faced with a cliffside. 

He looked back to see that the figure was becoming more visible. It was a man, he realized. His eyes were just like… Blumiere gasped, realizing that the dark figure was none other than his father. He looked back to see that he was ebbing closer and closer to the cliff’s edge. His red eyes gleamed as he grabbed Blumiere by the clip of his cloak. 

“You will never be able to let go of the past, Blumiere. It will always come to bite you in the back. Just you watch,  _ son, _ ” he threatened.

  
  


~

  
  


Blumiere awoke with a start. His breaths were shallow as beads of cold sweat fell down his face. He looked around him to see that they were still on the hillside, no cliffs to be seen. Right next to him was Timpani, who was sleeping ever so peacefully. Sighing in relief, he removed his cloak from his shoulders and laid it over Timpani before walking down to the lake. 

He took off his shoes and dipped his feet in the crystal clear water. It was cold at first, but warmed up as he moved his feet. He heard footsteps and, when he turned around, he saw Timpani. Her hair flowed behind her as she made her way to Blumiere, taking off her sandals midway. When she sat down, she linked her arm with his, laying her head on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong, my love?” she asked sweetly. He looked down at her but refused to make eye contact. The nightmare flashed back in his mind.  _ I can’t tell her, not yet. This moment is too perfect; too pure to defile with my foolish fears. _

He sighed lightly, a small smile gracing his face. “I wanted to gaze up at the stars. They’re so beautiful,” he half-lied. It was true that the stars were beautiful, but he was too scared to fall asleep, fearing the nightmares would continue.

Timpani stood and offered her hand to him. He took it and she helped him up, placing one hand on his shoulder and another intertwined with his own. His hands followed suit; one lightly gripped her waist while the other was held by Timpani’s. As the moon shone brilliantly over the couple, they swayed to their own beat. The silence of the night was broken by Timpani’s singing. 

Blumiere closed his eyes, letting the rhythm and Timpani’s song guide their waltz.  _ After all this time, I finally get to have this moment of peace. Timpani and I, together for eternity.  _ She pressed her chest against his, resting her head on his shoulder. A small smile came to Blumiere’s face, his intertwined hand moving to stroke her hair.

His free hand then moved down to cup her face, goading her to meet his gaze. The last word of the song flew from her lips as Blumiere kissed her. His arms wrapped around her waist as her arms looped around his neck. They could hear the echo of Timpani’s voice around them, barefoot in the water. After a moment, they parted and shared a tender embrace, enjoying the peace between them. 

They soon let go of each other and laid down, hand in hand. Blumiere closed his eyes and fell asleep, no longer fearing the nightmares from before. Timpani brushed her free hand over his cheek and sighed. 

  
_He’s not very good at hiding things from me._ _I can tell he had a nightmare. Otherwise, he would have just stayed asleep._ She simply shook her head and cuddled closer to him.


End file.
